


Team NSFW

by Live_Long_and_PawsPurr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Flip cup, Hooking up, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Ozpin has an immature sense of humor, Pre Fall of Beacon, Pre-Episode: v03e10 Battle Of Beacon, Spin the Bottle, Winter Break, everyone gets drunk, team leader Nora, team leader Velvet, temporary teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr/pseuds/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr
Summary: Over Winter Holidays some of our favorite hunters and huntresses decide to stay at Beacon and get put into temporary teams: Team VRJN and Team NSFW. Drunken shenanigans ensue.





	Team NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> most definitely not canon compliant and idgaf :)

“Please tell father that I am not coming home for winter break.” Weiss shifted her weight as she listened to her mother through her scroll and rolled her eyes, “Of course I know that we have the Schnee Winter Ball, we have it every year! I just really need to stay here and train.” She listened for a second, “No I am not staying because of a boy!” she put a hand on her waist as her eyes wandered to her notebook where there was a heart encircling a carefully drawn W&N 4ever. “And I am not trying to avoid father,” also 100 percent false. 

The door to team RWBY’s room flew open in a flurry of rose petals and arms locked around Weiss’ waist. “Weiss!! I’m gonna miss you!” 

Weiss drew back as much as was possible in Ruby’s vice-like grip, but was only successful in shifting her head enough so she didn’t get a mouthful of short black hair. “Mother, I have to go. Bye.” She closed her scroll with a sigh. “Ruby, I thought you had already taken the airship back to Patch?” 

Ruby looked up, her dopey silver eyes wide, “how could I leave without saying bye?!” Weiss put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and unsuccessfully tried to push her off. “And you’ll be the only one from team RWBY staying over break! What if you get lonely?”

“Ruby, it’s only a couple of weeks.” Ruby finally let go with a huff. “And besides, almost all of JNPR will be here. So I won’t be alone.”

“And Neptune will be here,” and voice said from the doorway. Yang was leaning against the frame, hands crossed and eyebrows waggling suggestively.

“W-what? Pssh- why would I even care?!”

Yang laughed as she pushed herself off the doorframe and slowly walked to Weiss, “you can’t stop thinking about him.”

“I can too!” she said, putting both hands on her hips. “I don’t ever think about him and his blue hair, or his chiseled jaw, or his tight a— ” she snapped her mouth shut and an angry blush rushed to her cheeks. 

“Told you!” Yang stuck out her finger and poked Weiss in the chest for emphasis, “just be safe,” and gave her a ridiculous wink. She turned to Ruby, “ come on, sis, our airship is leaving in ten.” 

“Fine,” Ruby grumbled and gave Weiss another bone crushing hug. “We’ll be back before you know it!” She let go and bounded out the door after her sister. 

“Don’t I know it,” Weiss muttered as soon as the sisters were out of earshot. She flopped on her bed and sighed contentedly, “finally, some peace and quiet.” Her eyes fluttered closed and she started to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

The door banged open again and Nora marched in followed by Jaune and Ren who was carrying a plate of pancakes, “Alright Break Crew! We have two hours until we are assigned our temporary break teams! But until then—it’s pancake time!!” She grabbed Weiss’ hand and dragged her to their dorm’s common room. Weiss had a sinking suspicion that this break was not going to be as relaxing as she had hoped. 

\-------

“Students, welcome to your Winter Break. You have all earned it.” Ozpin’s voice rang out over the few students who didn’t want to go home for break or who had no home to go back to. “But before you officially begin your time off, we will be assigning you to a temporary break team. This will teach you to be adaptable and will let you become better acquainted with other students.” 

Weiss found herself glancing over at her blue-haired god. Please let us be on the same team, please let us be on the same team! Neptune caught her staring and gave a lopsided grin, making Weiss’ cheeks burn as she quickly looked away. Shit! Play it cool, Weiss!

“Glynda, if you would please project the first group.” Glynda tapped on her scroll and the first team appeared on the screen. “The first team is Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, and Neptune Vasilias. Leader- Velvet Scarlatina.”

Despite herself, Weiss felt her lips pout. Damn it! I just wanted— her thoughts were interrupted by Nora snickering into her hands. Weiss furrowed her brow, “what’s so funny?”

“Their team name sounds like Virgin!” Ren gave Nora an annoyed look from across the table, sending her into another fit of giggles. Despite Weiss’ disappointment, a smile played across her lips. That was pretty damn funny. 

On stage, Glynda had to take a deep breath to compose herself. Really Ozpin? How dense are you? VRJN? Really? She sighed as she pulled up the next team and when she looked at the screen she had to exercise some serious self-restraint to not reach over and punch Oz. 

“Our second team is comprised of Nora Valkyrie, Sun Wukong, Fox Alistair, and Weiss Schnee. Team leader- Nora Valkyrie.”

Nora squealed, “I’m queen of the castle! I’m queen of the castle!” while Ren leaned slightly over to Jaune and said quietly, “NSFW? I don’t think Ozpin realizes what that means..”

Glynda inched closer to Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee and she said quietly, “Ozpin, you are incredibly immature.” 

He smiled into his cup, “The kids aren’t the only ones allowed to have a little fun. And need I remind you that you are the one with a riding crop as a weapon.” He quirked an eyebrow at her as her face turned a deep shade of pink.

 

\---------- 

After they all had moved in with their new teammates, Weiss was sulking in the common room, still upset at not being on Neptune’s team. She had read the same paragraph of her book for the past ten minutes without having really processed any of the words. 

“Hey, Snowflake.” Weiss looked up, frustrated at the person who was interrupting her sulking session, until she saw blue hair and that sexy lopsided grin. 

She felt her cheeks flush, “Hey, Neptune. Crazy day, huh? How’s your new team?” She mentally slapped herself, Stop babbling, Weiss! Play it cool

Neptune flopped down beside her and stretched his arms along the back of the couch, “The new team’s pretty good. And man! Ren makes some wicked pancakes!” 

Weiss was trying to think of something cute and clever and perfect to say when Ren, Jaune, Fox and Sun filed in. “Sun!!” Neptune leapt off the couch and they did a very complicated high-five that seemed to go on forever. Weiss rolled her eyes- Boys..

When their ritual was over, Sun turned to everyone, “Hey, do you know what’s up? Nora told us to meet here, she said it was urgent.”

“I’m not sure. Velvet said the same thing.” Ren shrugged, “I guess we’ll have to wait and find out.”

At that moment, as if waiting for their entrance, Nora and Velvet burst through the door.

“Alright Winter Breakers! It’s time for team bonding!” Nora slammed the 32pack of beer she was holding on the coffee table and then jumped on top of it to make her proclamation. “Your kick-ass team leaders Velvet and I have decided that to bond we. Must. Get. DRUUUNK!” She threw her hands wide to emphasize the news she had just delivered. She bounced on the balls of her feet and then swiftly jumped down, wrapping an arm around Velvet’s slight shoulders. “My fearless co-leader, do you want to tell the minions how we will be getting drunk?” 

Velvet’s face was flushed, as if she and Nora had started the partying a bit early, and she had to hold back giggles as she said, “we’re going to play flip cup!”

Jaune tentatively raised his hand, “Uhh.. Velvet, Nora.. what is flip cup?”

“Oh poor innocent Jaune,” Nora began with mock seriousness, “flip cup is only the best of all the drinking games.” 

“I’m not innocent” Jaune muttered. 

Velvet continued where her co-conspirator left off, “you play by setting up rows of cups filled with beer, a row for each team. Everyone has a cup that they have to drink and we go down the line chugging the beer and then flipping the empty cup over with just one hand, like this-” Velvet ducked out of Nora’s arm and deftly demonstrated how to flip a cup, doing it on her first try. “And once the first person has successfully flipped their cup, the next person can drink and flip their cup and so it goes down the line. The first group to finish wins.” 

“Well explained, fellow leader! Now let’s get this party STAAARRTEEEEDD!” She sing-songed as she and Velvet set up the cups in record time. 

Nora stood to one side of the table and Velvet on the other. “Sexy team, to me! Virgins, to the other side!”

“Hey!” Neptune said incredulously.

Nora shrugged, “Don’t get mad at me! I didn’t choose your team name, Ozpin did.” Neptune huffed and went to his side of the table. “Now Let’s Play!!” 

The teams lined up, ready to chug. 

“This is so undignified,” Weiss grumbled. 

Nora moved to stand right in front of Weiss, “Huntress! If you let me down, you’re letting your whole team down! You’re letting the whole of Beacon and Remnant down!! Do. I. make. myself. Clear?!”

Weiss crossed her arms, “Hmph! Fine! But this is extremely improper.” Nora got back at the end of their row. 

“On my mark!” Weiss and Neptune readied themselves to grab their cups. “Get set!” Neptune winked at Weiss. Oh it’s on, she thought and gave a small smirk. “GOOO!!!!” Weiss surprised herself with how quickly she chugged her beer. It kind of felt good to do something so barbaric. She wasn’t, however, impressed with her cup flipping skills. Finally after several frustrating attempts (one of which ended up with the cup falling on the floor) she successfully flipped her cup, and turned to cheer Sun on.

Jaune had already started flipping his cup when Sun started chugging. Fortunately for team NSFW Jaune had worse cup coordination than Weiss, slowing down their competition greatly. After Sun made the cup flip on the second try Fox chugged his beer and flipped his cup in an incredibly short time span of five seconds. Nora finished the round by flipping her cup just as Velvet finished chugging. 

“Woohoo!! Team Not Safe For Work for the win!” Nora jumped up and down in victory. “Suck on that, Virgins!” 

Velvet ran a hand along one of her long ears, “let’s do best two out of three. Winning team gets to choose the next game.”

“Deal!” Nora squealed. “But we will crush you,” she said in a deep voice, crunching her fist together for emphasis. 

Velvet leaned across the table a few inches from Nora and smugly said, “bring it, bitch.”

“Ooohhh… it’s on!” Nora refilled everyone’s cups. “On my mark. Get set. Go!!” 

 

Team VRJN won the second game, but NSFW pulled ahead in the final round because of Fox’s incredibly fast chugging abilities. 

“Good hustle, Fox!” Nora said and slapped him rather hard on the ass. Fox sighed and closed his eyes in a way that said, ‘I wish people would stop slapping my ass’. 

Velvet stuck her hand out to Nora, “Well played, Valkyrie.” Nora shook her hand with a large grin plastered on her face. “Since you won, what are we playing now?”

“Spin the bottle!” She grabbed Velvet’s hand and dragged her to a clear section of floor. 

As everyone was sitting down, Ren chimed in, “Nora, spin the bottle isn’t a drinking game.” 

“Well too bad, our win, our game. Now sit down, silly!” Nora grabbed an empty bottle of beer and placed it in the center of the circle. She turned to Sun who was sitting next to her, “Sun, you first!” 

Sun rubbed the back of his neck, “umm.. ok..” He leaned over, letting his shirt fall open even more, and spun the bottle. 

The bottle started to slow down as it made it’s way around to Weiss. Oh dear Gods, no! Don’t make me have to kiss that miscreant! 

To her relief and then horror, the bottle didn’t land on her. But it did land next to her, on Neptune. Noooo!!!!

This time Neptune was the one to nervously rub the back of his neck. “Well this is sufficiently awkward..” 

To everyone’s surprise, Velvet piped up, “Just kiss already!”

“Uh, ok.” Sun leaned across the circle and gave Neptune a quick peck on the lips. When he drew back they were both beet red and Velvet protested. “You call that a kiss?! I’ll show you a kiss!” She grabbed the bottle and spun it so hard that it skittered away before stabilizing. It seemed to spin forever until eventually landing on her fellow CVFY teammate. 

Her cheeks flushed almost as red as Fox’s hair as she looked at him, “Oh..” She dropped her gaze down for a second, took a deep breath, and then launched herself at him, knocking him over. As Velvet drunkenly attacked his face, Fox just laid there for a dazed second before relaxing his arms around her and kissing her back. The group ooo’d and giggled as they made out, Fox tightened his grip on her back. Velvet’s right hand snaked down his body and gave his ass a squeeze before she sat up, still straddling him. They gazed at each other for a few moments as they caught their breath and then Velvet went back to her seat and Fox sat up, trying to subtly adjust his pants. 

“Now THAT was a kiss!” Nora exclaimed. Then she took hold of the bottle and spun. The bottle landed on Weiss. Everyone turned to see Weiss wide-eyed in shock. Letting out a laugh Nora said, “no,” and grabbing the bottle, she pointed it towards Ren. 

Ren lifted his brows slightly, half amused, half expectant. Nora crawled across the circle to him and climbed into his lap. Their chests and faces mere inches away from each other, Nora simply smiled and said, “hi, Ren”. Then, to everyone’s surprise, she gently leaned in to him and caressed his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he deepened their kiss. Unlike the fiery make out session between Fox and Velvet, Ren and Nora’s kiss was a little too intimate for everyone to watch, so in unison they shifted so those two were doing their own thing outside of the circle. 

Weiss gave a small awkward laugh, “well, those are certainly tough acts to follow.” She tentatively gripped the bottle and gave it a spin. She avoided looking at anything except the bottle as it spun, afraid of what she might see (or not see) if she looked at Neptune. 

The bottle slowed down and time seemed to slow down to a crawl as it lazily finished its last few rotations before settling on a spot. Weiss looked up to see the bottle pointing directly towards Velvet. They looked at each other for a moment and just when Weiss gathered up enough courage to lean towards her, she heard a growl. Fox was standing up and took Velvet’s hand, pulling her up and leading her out of the room, presumably to some place a little more private. Velvet glanced back and, making eye contact with Weiss, flashed a sly smile. 

While the remainder of the group was looking after the CFVY couple, Neptune reached his hand down and turned the bottle so it was facing Weiss. “Oh! Would you look at that! Heh— Well, Weiss, I guess we have to kiss now.”

She looked at him, a slight blush dusting her pale cheeks as she noticed red spreading across his face. Weiss shifted closer to him and he leaned forward to close the distance between them. The kiss was short and chaste. They paused a second to feel whether or not there was interest from the other side, but eventually Weiss decided screw it, I’m going in. She leaned back in for a deeper kiss, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Relief took over her when he fully reciprocated and they moved to the couch. 

Jaune and Sun were left awkwardly sitting on the floor. “Umm… well.. this certainly has been an interesting night,” Jaune managed to say after a few moments of silence. 

“Yeeaahh…” Sun paused a moment. “Wanna grab the rest of the beer and play video games?”

“Oh thank gods,” Jaune said with relief, “absolutely, yes. This is terribly awkward.” They got up, grabbed the beer and left, leaving the sweaty tangle of couples as someone else’s problem.


End file.
